Em meus sonhos
by Hitachiin Twiins
Summary: Em meus sonhos...Eu tenho um sonho bonito e feliz. Song fic / Hikaru pov's / Música: Say Anything.


Zawameki dake ga kokoro wo sashite

**Em meus sonhos**

Hikaru estava em casa, por algum milagre seu irmão não estava em casa, parece que ele tinha saído com ela. Era um domingo e este permanecera em seu quarto deitado olhando o teto. O sol batia no chão. A cama estava longe da janela e eu olhava o teto fixamente. Pegara o controle ao seu lado, ligando o rádio do quarto deixando-a tocar repetidamente. Enquanto pensava era uma música calma e um pouco triste... Era o que pensava.

_Zawameki dake ga kokoro wo sashite  
Kikoenai mune no toiki  
Toki wo wasurete motome samayou  
Takanaru omoi nurashite_

Somente o medo fere o coração  
Não se sente à respiração do peito  
Vamos esquecer tudo e vagar  
Penetrando sobre esse forte sentimento

Quando éramos crianças eu pensava que o medo iria ferir o meu coração, pois quando você não estava eu não sentia o meu coração bater. E quando você estava, nós esquecíamos tudo ao nosso redor e vagávamos sozinhos entrando em um mundo de sonhos só nosso.

Mas agora...

_Run away from reality I've been crying in the dream  
Kooritsuita toki ni furuete  
Yugande mienai kioku kasaneru  
Kanashimi ga kieru made_

Caminhe pela realidade, eu estou chorando nos sonhos  
Tremendo no tempo que congelou  
Juntando as lembranças desviadas que não se vê  
Até o fim dessa tristeza

Você não está mais aqui... Saiu deste mundo que nós criamos e eu? Continuei aqui, chorando pelo tempo que você saiu, parado relembrando as nossas lembranças mais antigas, quanto tempo passou-se deis que você saiu para aquele mundo?

Quanto tempo eu estou aqui chorando? Pois você se foi e me deixou para traz? A quanto tempo isso aconteceu?

_You say anything kizutsukeau kotoba demo  
say anything tachikirenai kokoro ni  
You say anything Just tell me all your sweet lies  
say anything enjikirenai kokoro ni_

Você fale qualquer coisa, nem que sejam palavras que machuquem  
Diga qualquer coisa ao coração "que não pára"  
Você fale qualquer coisa, apenas diga-me todas as suas doces mentiras  
Diga qualquer coisa ao coração "que não agüenta mais"

Você voltou do seu encontro com ela, falando como é que tinha ido o que tinham feito. Mesmo que estas palavras estivessem me ferindo eu sabia suportá-la, afinal meu coração parou no momento em que você começou a falar só dela. No clube as cenas que fazíamos, eu sabia que era mentira, embora eu sentisse aquilo por você...

Você nunca iria sentir-se assim ou me corresponder daquele jeito... Mas falando assim, eu percebo como não agüento mais deixar essas dores só para min...

_  
If I can go back to where I have been  
Yume no naka ni dake ikite  
Owaranai ame ni nureru  
Nagareru namida wo hakujitsumu ni somete_

Se eu pudesse voltar onde eu estava  
Eu viveria só no sonho  
Molhado pela chuva que não acaba  
Pintando as lágrimas que escorrem num sonho limpo

Aqui neste sonho sem fim, as lágrimas que caem sobre o meu rosto acabam virando chuvas, eu pinto este céu límpido que antes não tinha nenhuma nuvem com lágrimas. Virando a chuva que cai sobre o meu corpo agora...

Eu queria voltar ao tempo para assim, poder aproveitar melhor o que passamos anteriormente... Pois ai não teria que ouvir as mentiras sobre seus sentimentos e não saberia sobre ela...

_  
You say anything, Whatever you like to say to me  
Say anything, You leave me out of my eyes  
You say anything. __All I can hear is voice from dream  
Say anything, You can dry my every tear_

Você fale qualquer coisa, qualquer coisa que você queira me dizer  
Diga qualquer coisa, leve-me para longe dos meus olhos  
Você fale qualquer coisa, tudo que posso ouvir é a voz do  
sonho  
Diga qualquer coisa, você pode secar todas as minhas lágrimas.

Realmente não gostaria de estar neste clube hoje... Pois não conversamos direito, só fazíamos as cenas e nada mais. Eu imploro, diga-me alguma coisa, qualquer coisa só quero ouvir você falando não dela, mas sobre nós.

Em meus sonhos, ao olhá-lo só tem você, não existe ela. Só você, quando você irá perceber que só você conseguirá secar todas as minhas lágrimas?! Choro, pois agora neste mundo eu estou sozinho, você passou a porta que um dia eu pensei que iríamos passarmos juntos.

Mas me enganei você passou sozinho...

_  
Akari no kieta On the stage hitori mitsumete  
Toorisugita hibi ni dakareru  
Kowashite kure nanimo kamo kazatta ai mo  
Toki no suna ni kieru made_

No palco apagado observo só  
Abraçado pelos dias que passaram  
Destrua tudo, até o amor "enfeitado"  
Até transformar-se em lembranças da areia do tempo

Hoje na escola fiz algo que eu pensava que nunca iria fazer bom, teria feito se nós tivéssemos planejado. Eu gritei com você, xinguei-o e até cheguei a dar-lhe um murro na sua cara. Corria, ligava para o motorista e este venho me pegar. Pedi para me deixar em uma praça, chorava sentado no chão, àquela hora o local estava vazio.

No final, não sei se fiz algo bom ou ruim. Chorei, a única coisa que sei é que eu fechei novamente a porta para entrar no mundo em que você estava. E agora eu não conseguiria abrir novamente, pelo menos não sozinho...

_You say anything kizutsukeau kotoba demo  
say anything tachikirenai kokoro ni  
You say anything Just tell me all your sweet lies  
say anything enjikirenai kokoro ni_

Você fale qualquer coisa, nem que sejam palavras que machuquem  
Diga qualquer coisa ao coração "que não pára"  
Você fale qualquer coisa, apenas diga-me todas as suas doces mentiras  
Diga qualquer coisa ao coração "que não aguenta mais"_  
_

Meu corpo não agüenta mais, minha mente não agüenta mais, as palavras que você me diz me machucam e eu não agüentei, a raiva subiu a mente e eu lancei-lhe tudo que queria um ter lhe falado.

As palavras lhe machucaram? Mas as mentiras acabaram você pensou que eu estava feliz ao seu lado, lhe acompanhando. Mas a verdade é que depois que você passou, eu nunca mais lhe acompanhei.

Por fim, voltei ao mundo dos sonhos onde a porta já estava fechada e ninguém iria entrar lá novamente.

_  
Close your eyes and I'll kill you in the rain  
Kirei ni koroshiaeba  
Zouka no bara ni umoreta  
Shijin no namida wa kioku ni nagasarete_

Feche os olhos e eu te matarei na chuva  
Se nos matarmos por completo  
As lágrimas do poeta enterradas  
Na rosa (de plástico) escorrerão pela memória

Naquele sonho em que chovia eternamente, eu finalmente fiz algo que nunca tive coragem, apaguei-o dali, não me lembraria novamente daquele tempo em que éramos um só por dois.

As lágrimas acabaram, pois o mundo acabou. Fiquei em casa em um quarto isolado, somente as empregadas entravam lá para deixar a comida e arrumar o local.

_Time may change my life  
But my heart remains the same to you  
Time may change your heart  
My love for you never changes_

O tempo pode mudar minha vida  
Mas o meu coração continua o mesmo para você  
O tempo pode mudar o seu coração  
Meu amor por você nunca muda

Naquele quarto, o tempo pode passar mas a minha vida, minha mente continuam o mesmo... Meu coração pertence a você e somente a você. E se o tempo mudar o meu coração? Eu sei que meu amor por você nunca mudara. Pois isto eu sei que não mudara, mesmo que eu quizesse...

_  
You say anything kizutsukeau kotoba demo  
Say anything tachikirenai kokoro ni_

Você fale qualquer coisa, nem que sejam palavras que machuquem  
Diga qualquer coisa ao coração "que não aguenta mais"

Mas eu sei, você irá me achar dentro de casa... Você irá me procurar e irá me xingar. E isso não tardou a chegar. Você me achou e como eu já sabia você falava coisas que machucavam. Mas eu não ligo afinal eu não agüento mais mesmo... Quando mais você falar, melhor ou pior para min, afinal você irá sair deste quarto e irá ligar para ela...

E logo ela irá lhe acalmar e falar para você esquecer e mudarem de assunto.

_  
__You say anything, say anything  
Now you've gone away  
Where can I go from here?  
Say anything, say anything..._

Você fale qualquer coisa, diga qualquer coisa  
Agora você está indo embora  
Para onde posso ir?  
Diga qualquer coisa, diga qualquer coisa

Como eu sabia você foi embora, você foi atrás dela novamente e eu fiquei neste quarto chorando, preso no mundo que nós criamos, mas que atualmente eu estou sozinho... Aonde eu devo ir? Com quem devo ir falar?

Já sabia o que eu ia fazer. Embora eu não quisesse o fiz me levantei da cama e escrevi umas meras palavras em um papel. Deixando-a em cima da cama, abri a janela observando o lá fora. Era um dia chuvoso igual ao meu mundo, sem pensar muito pulei da janela.

Estava no segundo andar da mansão, meu corpo se chocara no chão, mas eu não morri. Entrei em um coma que nunca mais sai. Fiquei preso, em um sonho sem fim, um sonho doce e bonito. As palavras que deixei foram as seguintes:

_  
I believe if time passes, everything turns into beaut__y  
If the rain stops, tears clean the scars of memory away  
Everything starts wearing fresh colors  
Every sound begins playing a heartful melody  
Jealousy embellishes a page of the epic  
Desire is embraced in a dream,  
but my mind is still in chaos and..._

"Eu acredito  
Se o tempo passa, tudo torna-se belo  
Se a chuva pára, lágrimas limpam as cicatrizes da memória  
Tudo começa a vestir cores frescas (novas)  
Toda música começa a tocar uma melodia calórica  
Ciúmes embelezam o épico  
O desejo é abraçado num sonho  
Mas minha mente ainda está um caos e..."

Quando senti, que minha mente estava limpida e tranquila para voltar eu finalmente acordei do sonho doce. Os médicos tomarão um susto, eu voltei para a casa tranquilamente, sabia o que poderia ter acontecido.

E quando cheguei, só confirmei o que eu já sabia que teria acontecido. Meu irmão teria entrado em depressão por um ano. Mas ela venho e tirou-lhe da depressão e os dois acabaram se casando e mudando de casa. Quanto tempo eu fiquei internado é a pergunta?

Bom... Pelos meus calculos? Sei lá, a única coisa que eu fiquei sabendo era que o Kaoru estava com 60 anos já. Sorri, voltei a vida que eu tinha perdido em um jeito normal, meu corpo pelo que parecia tinha entrado em estado vegetativo ou algo assim, então ele continuava conservado deis daquela época. Voltei a escola e terminei ela e assim segui a minha vida.

No enterro dos host e do meu irmão eu não fui. Mas ia visitar os tumulos depois de algum tempo. E toda vez que eu ia dormi? Possui-a um sonho doce e feliz. Nele os host estavam felizes e como os conheci e eu podia ficar agarrado ao meu irmão sem ao menos ligar para o resto.

Um sonho sem fim que permaneceu até depois quando eu envelheci e morri. Morri dormindo, tendo um belo sonho, um sonho feliz.

* * *

Off: Antes que alguem me mate o.o.. XD... Faça isso em reviews ta?  
Não quero ser ameaçado por outro local xD...  
E por favor o.o... Sejam bonzinhos né?

Dessa vez não fui eu quem matou os personagens xD... Foi o senhor tempo x.x...  
Mas bem o.o.. Critricas e sugestões reviews ta?

Arigathanks xD.

§Sai correndo, por que sabe que vai ser morto§


End file.
